friends forever
by ninjakitten666
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic so go easy on me please. Also I belong and TMNT: Little sister really inspired me so thanks SNOozzie6 and KitKat, and I hope you do not mind me using them, if you do I will take this down. But the story is about where TMNT bad guys made a teleporter and teleported to the teen titans but Ciela thought this was strange.
1. Chapter 1 where am i

**Warning if you had not read** _ **I belong**_ **and** _ **TMNT**_ **: Little sister you may not understand read them go to** **.net**

 **When something is in these ** it is an action and when it is slanted** _ **like this**_ **it is a sound effect**

 **Emma's P.O.V:**

"Hey guys I am back! Where is everyone?" He mm mm *stuffed into a bag*. "Quiet girl." *the boys come out* hey leave our sister alone (the boys are Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello)

Stupid girl. _**Whoosh**_ *a portal opens* you want her come and get her. *jumps in and portal closes and the boys fall on the floor* _**thud**_

 **Ciela's P.O.V:**

Hey Raven do you see that *looks out the window* what is it? it looks like some ninjas with a moving bag. Well let's get them! *jumps out the window*

 **hey sorry it is short but I am at school doing this so I don't want to get in trouble so I will do more at home if I can.**


	2. Chapter 2 new world

**i don't own TMNT or Teen Titans also me and my friend are going to make characters in this mine is going to be named jack and he has a pet eye and his name is sam, it has a blue pupil and were the color white should be is green.** **Jacksepticeye**

 **shosh it could be copyrighted**

 **Hello pups, tis me** **MeowMixDog** **, I am the sidekick of the creator of this story.**

 **this is my friend. her character will be in the next chapter i think.**

 **My character is an elf with black hair and purple eyes, whose weapon is a dagger.**

 **oh ok then well on with the story.**

 **I correct her grammar.**

 **yes we already know this**

 **Well** _ **they**_ **don't, when I speak in this 'wonderful' story, I'll be in purple colored text.**

 **HEY!**

 **JACK'S P.O.V**

"Sam look, it's the girl we are looking for!" said jack

"Yes i see well let's get her then." said sam

as they go to her they see someone else but they still go for Emma *sam shoots lasers and jack uses his sonic scream* _pew! pew! ROAR! SMASH_ "Jack there are too many of them!" but right as Sam says that Ciela came with Raven

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"as raven said that all if the bad guys disintegrated.

"who are you"said jack

"i am cela and this is raven and who are you and what's in the bag" said cela

"well i am sam and this is jack" said sam

"oh god it speaks" said cela

"well yea he speaks"said jack "and in the bag is emma"

as emma came out she said "how did you know my name and where am i where are my brothers"

"wow ok slow down there missy your brothers are in another dimension and so are you and for how we know your name i'll let sam tell you that"said jack

"well i can see the future and the past and different dimensions and i was looking for our stolin teleporter and i found it with you"

 **emma's p.o.v**

"so what dimension am i in?"

"you are in the teen titans dimension"said sam "now if you would kindly give us our teleporter plz"

"umm i don't have it but i did hear something smash"

*jack look over to the pile of ashes and digs to find mechanical parts* "um sam we have a problem"

what is it?

the teleporter is bruock

oh no oh no hey are we going to get back how are we going to play games and record them

relax i can get cyborg to fix them

 **sorry i haven't updated in awhile but plz give me some ideas it will be so helpful**


	3. Chapter 3 figuring things out

**Hey guy sorry it took me so long to get back to this but i have had some family problems and also a shout out to kitkat for letting me use her story but anyways here we go**

 **Emma's p.o.v**

 **So can you tell us** exactly what happened said raven

Well i was back from an walk in the park to see… well anyway i was back home and i was calling for my brothers and then they came and stuffed me in a bag when i hear my brothers coming.

Well who exactly are your brothers said ciela

Well umm i am not really supposed to tell but since this is another dimension i guess i can tell you. They are mutant turtles and they are ninjas

Wait does there sansa happened to be a mutant rat said ciela

Yes how did you know said Emma

Yea how do you know said raven

Well you know how i came from a world where this place is an t.v show well that is also an t.v show and it is called like you said teenage mutant ninja turtles said ciela

Oh well that would make sense said raven

Yes same thing for me said jack

*control freak jumps out*

AHHH said Emma

Ok wait before we fight who are you said control freak

I am Emma

Is she a new titan said control freak

No she is not said ciela *wacks control freak in the head*

 **Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get to the 3rd chapter and again thx so much kitkat for your approval and idea and um my friend is kind of mad right now so that is why she is not in this chapter, bye**


End file.
